This invention relates to portable power driven cutting tool guides, and more particularly to a new and improved guide which can be manually maintained in a desired position in a manner preventing slipping of the guide or of the operator's hand during cutting.
One problem typically encountered with available portable cutting tool guides is the difficulty of safely and securely maintaining them in a fixed position relative to a workpiece while a cut is being made without the use of mechanical clamping devices. Such devices often are not suitable because they are cumbersome and require an excessive amount of time to set up thereby reducing the operator's efficiency.
While the prior art discloses guides that are manually maintained in a desired position, they do not provide for effective prevention of slipping of the guide or of the operator's hand during cutting without requiring an operator to extend his free arm across the entire width of the workpiece to grasp an edge of the guide.
Another disadvantage of prior art portable cutting tool guides is that they can be utilized by only a right handed individual or by a left handed individual but not by both.